Who Knew
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Naruto couldn't die, after all, he had promised Sasuke forever, and forever wasn't over yet. NaruSasu implied, deathfic, kinda sad, rewrite, oneshot, AU


**Okay, so I'm was rereading my one shots for some inspiration to write and felt that this needed to be rewritten because I didn't like it that much...I took the song out of it, but it's based mostly off of Who Knew by Pink and my interpretation of the song**

**NS**

"**When you lose someone you love, you die too, and you wait around for your body to catch up."-John Scalzi**

It wasn't true. It just couldn't be true, at least that is what Sasuke told himself, because for it to be true would mean for his world to crumble to the ground. It was just an accident and Naruto was going to be okay, he had to be okay. Naruto couldn't die, after all, he had promised Sasuke forever, and forever wasn't over yet.

As he stood in the hospital, everything seemed to turn into a blur and all he could think about was what Naruto had told him three years earlier on the anniversary of his parents' death. He remembered how he had stood by Sasuke who was looking at his parents' graves, took his hand and said, "_You know, they may be gone, but I will always be here, no matter what."_

_Sasuke looked over at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes but he responded, "Everybody dies."_

_"I don't care; as long as you're alive I'm going to be around to be there for you," Naruto smiled brightly, as only he could._

_Sasuke gave a small smile back, somehow finding that his words were true. He knew that he may not be there forever, but he felt that he'd be there for the majority of his life. When he thought of his life, he couldn't think of it without the blonde, as they had been dating since they were seniors in high school—seven years—and they had been best friends all their lives. He had always been there, so he didn't know what he would do with him gone._

He wouldn't have believed it if someone said that Naruto would have a short life. He sank onto the floor of the hospital in a state of shock and misery and he couldn't help the memories from coming back to him.

"He told me forever," Sasuke said more to himself, than to the group of their friends that had gathered in the waiting room.

"You know, a police officer is a dangerous job," his friend Suigetsu pointed out. He found it hard to find the words that would comfort Sasuke.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke growled as he got up and moved over to Suigetsu.

"That I know he may have promised you forever, but with a job like that, he may not always be around forever," Suigetsu explained.

Sasuke felt his blood boil under his skin as he punched the wall next to him and said, "He said forever."

Suigetsu flinched as he replied, "I'm just saying that forever can come and go, you don't have to get mad at me." Sasuke collapsed into the chair next to him, knowing he was right. He just felt weak knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

He sat there wishing he could see Naruto, but he wasn't allowed in the room. Only family could enter a trauma room, that's how he knew it was a bad injury. He would do anything just to be able to dial Naruto's number and have it ring to hear him pick up. He'd do anything just to hear his voice once again and have it assure him that he was okay.

The Doctors came out and he recognized them as the ones working on Naruto before they had made him leave. "You're here for Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes?" he asked, fidgeting, wanting an answer. He hated how formal they were being.

"Does he have any family here we can talk to?" the doctor asked, Sasuke knew then it was bad news, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, he knew that meant it was bad, "His parents are dead and he doesn't have siblings. I'm the closest thing he has to family."

"You are?" the Doctor asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, his boyfriend," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but he didn't make it," the doctor informed him after a moment.

Sasuke felt his world shatter into a million pieces and everything fell apart, "As in… dead?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha," the doctor said gently as he could. Sasuke broke down crying as the doctor left him to cope with his friends.

**NS**

Sasuke stayed locked in his house for a week after Naruto's death. He was depressed and his friends were starting to worry. The young Uchiha wouldn't answer his phone, or the door. Sakura knew that she was going to have to resort to other matters. "Sasuke, come out of there!" Sakura's voice called.

"No," was all he said as he was curled up on his couch. He refused to lie in the bed he and Naruto had shared. He often just called Naruto's cell phone just to hear his voice from his voicemail message before the month ended and the phone company turned the phone off for lack of payment.

"Then I'm coming in," she called as she forced her way into the house.

"What?" he glared.

"You can't just sit around and mope. I mean, I'm sad, too, but life has to go on," Sakura said.

"Go away," he glared. He didn't want to hear a word of what she had to say.

"It's been a week," she stated.

"I said go away," he curled up in a ball.

"Sasuke, remembering him is one thing, but sitting around here like this isn't healthy. Keep him in your memory, don't let it take over your life," Sakura frowned.

"It's not the same without him here," Sasuke said.

"You'll see him again," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke glared at her, "No, I won't."

"Sure you will, in heaven," she tried to smile.

"Sakura..." he started.

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto wouldn't want you to be like this," she said.

"But, I think a part of me died with him," he stated. "I don't think I'll ever be able to love again."

She pulled him into a hug, "That doesn't mean that you can't get out of this house, because I think it's depressing you more."

Sasuke sighed and got up, agreeing a little with what she said. He had never realized how much he should have lived each day to the fullest and appreciate what he had before it was gone. Most people who said 'you don't know what you have until it's gone', but at least most people had the chance to get it back, but he would never have that chance and he had never told Naruto how much he appreciated him.

"Let's get you out of here, you can stay with me for a few days," she said.

"I only really told him that I loved him once, I wish I would have said it more," Sasuke frowned as he looked at her.

"He knew you loved him Sasuke, don't you dare question that, you made him happier than anyone," she said. He just nodded before agreeing to stay with her for a while.

Sasuke found that he could never find that one person to replace Naruto, that one person to make him feel like the blond did. He wished that he had cherished their last kiss more, that it would have been more loving, rather than just a quick peck on the lips.

Every night it seemed as if a new dream of Naruto entered his mind. The first kiss was the most recurring dream and the longer he was gone the harder it became. It seemed that it didn't matter how long Naruto was gone, for Sasuke would always be haunted by his memory, and all he could do was hope that when he died, he'd find Naruto in heaven, waiting.

**The End**


End file.
